


Seven Swans A Swimming

by ripavengers



Series: Tweleve Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Day Seven, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Seven Swans a Swimming, Swans, Twelve Days Of Christmas, soft, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: Everyone has the idea that a date by lake watching the swans swimming is a good idea.





	Seven Swans A Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluffy one shot for Christmas. I’m posting one every day for the tweleve days of Christmas which will be the 13th to the 24th of December because that’s when I feel like doing it. Different ships and characters will be used in each. 
> 
> Stan talent stan BillyTeddy, Thinkfast, and AmeriKate
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you want and follow my twitter ripavenegrs if you think I’m cool.

It wasn’t that cold out for New York in December. The lake wasn’t frozen over and there was still some swans swimming around inside. 

Billy and Teddy are sitting on a nearby park bench watching the swans in all their beauty. The elegance of the birds as they stretch their necks and they way they spread their wings is mesmerising to watch. 

In each of their hands is a disposable compostable cup filled with piping hot hot chocolate with whipped cream on top and crushed up flakes sprinkled over it. 

Billy is leaning his head on Teddy’s shoulder, taking in the sight of the swan lake. 

“I love spending time like this with you Billy. Working with the young avengers is fun and all but our time together is my favourite.”

Billy looks up at Teddy and smiles, “I love spending time with you too, and I love you Theodore Altman.”

“I love you William Kaplan.”

“Okay maybe maybe we shouldn’t use full names,” Billy says while pulling a disgusted face making Teddy laugh. 

“This hot chocolate is delicious,” Billy notes, and Teddy agrees. 

They bought it from a coffee kiosk in the park on their way to the swan lake for a dollar each, really cheap but really high quality. 

On the other side of the lake is Tommy and David, newfound boyfriends, unbeknownst to Billy and Teddy. 

“David look at the swans, they’re so beautiful,” Tommy excitedly exclaims, pulling David along to get a closer look at the swans. 

The two are out for a romantic stroll through the park on their off day while holding hands. 

After their accidental kiss at the party a few months ago Tommy and David have been dancing around each other and their feelings until recently. Tommy went up and kissed David, and then David asked him out. 

“Tommy calm down, have you never seen a swan before?”

Tommy stares at David, “Of course I have, doesn’t mean I can’t be excited. Swans mate for life you know,” Tommy ends with a wink. 

David rolls his eyes but smiles, “You’re lucky you’re cute Tommy.”

Tommy smiles cheekily at that, “Don’t I know it.”

On the other side of the park is Kate and America, also in a newfound relationship. 

“What did you want to show me Princess?” America asks. 

Kate blushes, that damn nickname. 

“You ever been to the swan lake?” Kate asks her in return. 

America shakes her head no and Kate grins, “C’mon,” she says while grabbing America’s hand and leading her to the lake. 

They reach the swan lake and Kate smiles, in front of her is seven swans swimming in the large lake. Kate walks closer to the swan lake and America looks amused, her girlfriend really does enjoy the simple things in life. 

When Kate realised she was bi she immediately came out to America, which means she waited a few months and pinned in the meantime. Kate finally summoned up the courage to tell America by saying, “You know what I realised, my name is Kate Bishop not Kate Straightshop.” America stared at her before walking away to which Kate ran after her, turned her around, and kissed her. “Princess I never want to hear you say that again but I’m glad you realised,” America said after the kiss. 

America follows Kate closer to the lake but is interrupted by a text from Cassie. 

 

_ New villain attacking downtown, need backup.  _

 

America looks at Kate who received the same message. 

 

_ In the park with Kate, we’re on our way.  _

 

America is about to open a portal when she receives a text from Billy. 

 

_ Hey Teddy and I are in the park too, mind if we catch a ride?  _

 

_ Where are you two? _

 

_ By the swan lake.  _

 

America starts looking around for the two boys when she receives another text, this time it’s from David. 

 

_ Tommy and I are by swan lake too.  _

 

America spots Billy and Teddy first and walks over to them. 

“Have you seen Tommy and David around here?” She asks after greeting the two boys. 

“They’re on the other side of the lake,” Kate points over before either boy could have the chance to respond. 

The four of them walk over to the remaining two young avengers. 

“Looks like we all had the same idea for a date,” Billy jokes. 

“So much for an off day,” Kate complains. 

“Come on, Cassie needs us,” America says while opening a portal to where the fight was breaking out. 

They leave with a gust of wind and upon arriving at the scene they see Cassie stuck in the thick of if. 

“Couldn’t wait for the rest of us Cass?” Teddy jokingly asks. 

Cassie stops fighting for a second to ask, “What took you guys so long?”

“Turns our we were all at the swan lake so America had to find us all before portalling us here.”

Cassie sighs before returning to her fight, “I’m so sick of being the only single one on this team.”

“I’m sure Noh-Varr would be happy to date you Cass,” Tommy snickers. 

Cassie gives Tommy a mean stare before knocking her opponent out, “Are you guys actually going to help or do I have to do everything by myself?”

After she says that everyone springs to action, punching and kicking their way through the newest batch of villain goons who work for someone who thinks they can take over the city, or the world, or the universe, it doesn’t matter really it never works out for them anyway. 

The battle ends with a victory for the young avengers and they head back to the swan lake, Cassie comes too, to look at the seven swans swimming one last time before getting patched up. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love my sweet children


End file.
